survival_220fandomcom-20200214-history
Exploration 304
In this expansion, space was added, planets, the sun, and everything, along with a few rockets, allowing the player to enter space, and just chill. Todo: Implement recipes, make titan rocket work, finish industrialization Rocket Fuel: ''Hydrogen Peroxide + Refined Uranium'' Thermal Foil: ''Compressor + Stainless Steel (Process)'' Rocket Motor: Stainless Steel + Refined Uranium + Oil Big Rocket Motor: ''Rocket Motor x2 + Refined Uranium + Oil'' Nuclear Rocket Motor: ''Big Rocket Motor x3 + Refined Uranium x4'' Uranium A new ore, how cool. It has several locations: In the desert mountain, next to mithril, Inside Canyon's cave, Inside Spring's upper top cave, Inside an upstairs mainland cave, And on the middle-top of lunar isle. Spaceship Factories There are 2 spaceship factories. The regular "Spaceship Factory," and the "Huge Spaceship Factory" They serve no true separate purpose, other than the massive size difference. They both have the "Spaceship Assembly" part, used like an anvil, used for crafting the rockets. Spaceship Factory: ''Steel Wall x4 + Refined Uranium x2 + Refined Iron'' Huge Spaceship Factory: ''Steel Wall x16 + Refined Uranium x8 + Refined Iron x3'' Rockets RobloxScreenShot05012016 231352858.png|Titan Rocket Interior RobloxScreenShot05012016 231317455.png|Titan Rocket RobloxScreenShot05012016 231258201.png|Interstellar Rocket RobloxScreenShot05012016 231236848.png|Large Rocket RobloxScreenShot05012016 231217152.png|Small Rocket MiniRocket.png|Mini Rocket There are 5 rockets, each with slightly unique purposes. Mini Rocket Just for fun. Cannot reach any planet, but can reach any point vertically on Earth. Good for retooling, to scale up mountains, the desert mountain, plateau, or anything along those lines. Mini Rocket: ''Spaceship Assembly + Steel Wall x2 + Rocket Motor'' Small Rocket Can barely reach the moon. Assistance from a jetpack is recomm ended, have it be a very full Steampunk Jetpack, or an Exoskeleton. Small Rocket: ''Spaceship Assembly + Steel Wall x4 + Thermal Foil x2 + Big Rocket Motor'' Large Rocket Can reach basically any planet. Neptune and Europa will be a difficult trip, even with or without a jetpack, but nothing is impossible. Large Rocket: ''Spaceship Assembly + Steel Wall x6 + Window + Thermal Foil x3 + Big Rocket Motor x3'' Interstellar Rocket Will have no issue reaching any planet, only a parachute would be needed. Interstellar Rocket: ''Spaceship Assembly + Steel Wall x8 + Window x3 + Thermal Foil x4 + Nuclear Rocket Motor'' Titan Rocket Like the Interstellar Rocket, but it goes a little higher, and is like a cruise ship. It moves a little bit slower, and is a lot more roomy. The main room is made of mostly glass, allowing the passengers to easily view their vicinity. Titan Rocket: ''Spaceship Assembly + Steel Wall x12 + Window x6 + Thermal Foil x6 + Nuclear Rocket Motor x3'' Planets Currently, if you count the sun and the moon, and Europa, which is a moon, if you really want to be scientific, there are 6 planets. They ALL have unique resources that can only be found in their respected planet. RobloxScreenShot05012016_233159-139.png|The Solar System RobloxScreenShot05012016_233211-120.png|Inside A Star RobloxScreenShot05012016_233220-256.png|Inside The Sun RobloxScreenShot05012016_233233-426.png|The Moon RobloxScreenShot05012016_233247-702.png|Mars RobloxScreenShot05012016_233300-67.png|The Asteroid Belt RobloxScreenShot05012016_233317-471.png|Europa RobloxScreenShot05012016_233337-177.png|Neptune RobloxScreenShot05012016_233329-408.png|Venus Moon Definitely one of the most boring planets. It's a grayish baseplate, with some Small Moon Rock clusters. And that's it. Food: None Water: None Rocket Required: Small Mars A reddish-pink baseplate, with small mars rock clusters. Has 2 pools of water, and a nice dark red terrain. Food: None Water: Great Rocket Required: Large Venus A grassy green baseplate, filled with large trees and dragonfruit plants, and some dead bushes. Contains DINOSAURS, 7 Brachiosaurus's, and 4 T-Rex's. They each are very deadly, and are near impossible to kill without extremely strong armor. However, once killed, you will have food for a very, very long time. Has 2 hot springs, which brings the player to 500 health, even if the maximum is above. These hot springs are nearly required to slay dinosaurs, if you don't want to wait forever. Has a steady supply of iron, and a few coal, as well as regular small stones. This planet is definitely easy to live on, if you are willing to live in isolation, if you aren't bringing your tribe or any other server members with you, if they're not already there. Food: Great Water: Almost Infinite Rocket Required: Large Sun The sun is a yellowish baseplate, with glowing solus, and just glowing lights all over. The point of the sun is simple: To get a massive supply of stardust is one, but it's mainly to get solus concentrate, easily one of the most sought after materials in the entire game. Solus Concentrate is used to make Coronal equipment, have it be tools or buildings, that will allow the player who harnesses the power to pretty much literally control the galaxy. Contains solus supplies on the outer rim of the sun, which can be harvested with a solus siphon. Food: None Water: None Rocket Required: Large Neptune It's almost all ocean, with 2 icy islands, with lots of supplies of "Ice of Neptune." Ice of neptune has no use yet, but it will be used in the future, for sure. Food: None Water: Almost Infinite Rocket Required: Large-Interstellar Europa It's like reverse neptune. There's a lot of ice, but there's still plenty of ocean. It contains no resources, other than plenty of water. Ironically, this is the most useless planet, but it's also the most difficult to reach. Food: None Water: Almost Infinite Rocket Required: Interstellar The Stars I get that stars are 4 light years away from our solar system, but guess what, that's not fun, and I don't care. The stars are very small baseplates, with a single stardust deposit inside of them. There are 3 colors for stars: Blue, Gray, Yellow. Yellow has Red stardust, Gray has Gray stardust, and Blue has blue stardust. The sun also has several yellow stardust deposit. Even though they have all different colors, they are all still stardust, and are technically the same item. Food: None Water: None Rocket Required: Small-Interstellar The Asteroid Belt The asteroid belt is technically not a planet, and has no surface. It's simply a ring, with tons of asteroid deposits. Each deposit has 3 Small Asteroids and 1 Large Asteroid. There's no use for the asteroids at this time, but there will be in the future. Food: None Water: None Rocket Required: Large